The objective is to relate the risk of spontaneous abortion to maternal age and prior reproductive experience. A special point under investigation is whether apparent age effects are explicable by a tendency for intrinsic habitual aborters to remain in the reproductive population longer in attempts to compensate for unsuccessful pregnancies. Also conditional risks have been estimated. A manuscript arguing that age effects are real but laying emphasis on the decided importance of parity effects has been published.